Curitiba, Brazil
Top . May 19.]] . May 19.]] . May 19.]] . May 19.]] Local links Return to top. *Brazil. Cannabis-related links. *Facebook: **Marcha da Maconha Curitiba. **Marcha da Maconha Curitiba (Grupo Aberto). *marchadamaconha.org - forums. Google site search for Curitiba. *Blog: Marcha da Maconha Curitiba. * City info Return to top. *Google maps. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Curitiba. *Wikitravel: Curitiba. *WeBeHigh.com: Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. GMM, May 19: *Facebook: Marcha da Maconha Curitiba 2012. *Twitter: @MMaconhaCWB. *E-mail: curitiba@marchadamaconha.org. *Blog: Marcha da Maconha Curitiba. *Photos: Marcha da Maconha - Curitiba PR 2012 - a set on Flickr. 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 22, Sunday: *Em ruas desertas, público da Marcha fuma maconha em Curitiba. **Google translation: Unlike what occurred on Saturday in São Paulo, the March for Freedom of Expression in Curitiba did not record clashes with police. About 200 people walked the streets on Sunday the center - which was practically empty. Some protesters even smoked marijuana during the event, which became the freedom of expression after the Marijuana March, the initial idea of the organizers, was banned last Thursday by Justice Parana. Members Francischini federal Fernando (PSDB-PR) and state Leonaldo Paranhos (PSC) filed a restraining order claiming that the event would make incitement to drug use. In practice, what happened today was a Marijuana March. Many protesters have used T-shirts with prints that brought the leaf of the drug. Posters informing people can not be suppressed just because they smoke marijuana. During the march, some protesters carried a banner with the word "censorship." At the end, others are smoking a joint simulated giant made of newsprint. To complete, the participants chanted phrases like "I am pothead, with great pride, with love," echoing in the street sidewalk fifteenth of November, typically one of the busiest places in Curitiba, but now was practically deserted. All this happened despite the guidance of the leaders of the march of not doing anything related to marijuana. There was also asked not to confront the police, when there was an approximation. Uniformed police appeared only at the end of the march, in Boca Maldita, traditional site of demonstrations in downtown Curitiba. Two vehicles were to the region, but police only watched the final movement of the group. One of the leaders of the movement, Shardie Casagrande, believes there was a "demobilization" among potential participants before the prohibition of Marijuana March and clashes yesterday in São Paulo. "We just want the power of voice, to talk about it. This discussion will have to happen at some point, as well as the legalization will happen at some point," he said. According to him, the legalization of marijuana would force a reduction in the trafficking of drugs and medical benefits in the area. It could also be used in the treatment of drug addicts considered heavier, like cocaine and crack. The proposal would restrict the use of marijuana for over 21 years and in certain places, following the same principle of anti-smoking law now in force in several Brazilian states. "We want to take tobacco and alcohol to the same level," said Casagrande. The merchant Jonny Ratier led the march to the concentration of silk sheets, found at convenience stores and other establishments, and used for rolling cigarettes of tobacco and marijuana as well. He said he wanted to take the product to show how the discussion on the topic should be broad. "Legalizing marijuana use, many families would not have much trouble with drug dealers. Each one can plant and make their own," he said. 2009 Return to top. Curitiba. curitiba@marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org/blog - Largo da Ordem, 14hs. 9 de Maio. 2008 Return to top. Curitiba: (Brazil) curitiba(at)marchadamaconha.org. 16:00 hs, Ruínas de São Franscisco - Largo da Ordem Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRnzTO_Hn2w More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Cities Category:Curitiba, Brazil Category:Curitiba, Brazil Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March